


Time for A Workout

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Collab, F/M, FFXV, Fanfic, Multi, Silly, Workout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: This was a drabble started by the most beautiful https://bokocho.tumblr.com/, my lovely Garbo, from our iggy discord.It’s a beautiful spring day, so you and the boys take training outside. It was all down hill from there.Thank you @eaddi for being my beta for this chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

It is a beautiful spring day in the Crown City, which also meant it was workout day with the boys. It is the best of times. It is also the worst of times. You saunter over to the boys setting up at the outdoor training grounds in the Citadel. You spot each of the bros getting ready; Noctis stretching and getting started on laps and Ignis stretching with yoga, currently in downwards facing dog. You smirk, the thought of running up and smacking his ass as hard as you can and running for your life an appealing one. However, one look at the focused expression on his face stayed you. Maybe, another day.  
You spot Gladio last; pumping iron at a ridiculous rate and sweating like a beast. You see his water bottle next and a slow sly smirk crawls onto your lips. This. This is a terrible idea, you tell yourself. But you ambled towards him anyway. He notices your form and you wink at him. He slows his reps as you ready yourself, bent over at the waist and fiddling with the weights, as if you were going to join him. By the time you’ve finished, Gladio had stopped completely, eyeing you up as if he’s into this. He’s into you doing this. You reach down… and snatch his water bottle with a cackle, taking off with it.

“Damn it, Y/N!! Get back here!” Gladio roars at your quickly retreating form. He drops the barbell he was using and snorts with mirth. There’s no way can you outrun him. He was made for this. At this point you’ve gained on Noctis’s slow jog, passing him and making the Looney Toons Road Runner Nose.

“Meep Meep! Slow poke!” You yell as you pass him. Prompto nearly busts a gut laughing at the face Noctis makes as you lap him. Noct won’t be beat, though. He picks up his speed and starts chasing after you so now, you have the prince and his shield after your tail. You have a brief thought to toss the bottle into Prompto’s unsuspecting hands, but the thought of the poor boy getting squashed like a pancake sent the slightest threads of guilt through you.  
Actually, that would be pretty damn hilarious, you make a quick cut over to Prompto and nearly run him over as you skip past him.

“WAAAAAAH! Y/N that was mean!” Prompto whines.

“Sorry Sunshine!” You yell over your shoulder, giggling like mad.

Prompto picks himself up just in time for Gladio to slam into him. Gladio stumbles, and Prompto falls down again, his legs spread out legs tripping Noctis. Noctis stumbles just enough but is able to stay on his feet until Gladio, who had lost his balance from crashing into Prompto crashes against the Prince as well. Hard.  
 _ **THUD!**_

  
The Prince of Lucis, the Next King of the Realm, eats a mouth full of dirt. He’s tangled up with Prompto while Gladio - ever graceful as he is, was able to keep his feet. Though he did fly a few feet off his chosen course to chase after you. That’s when you see your race track has taken you back into Ignis’s path. He is in the middle of a very graceful, very difficult looking, yoga pose. A pose that has his legs over his head and his body leaning on his forearms. He hears the cursing and laughter and glances over just in time to see Noctis hit the ground.

“SPECS!” The prince hollers, waving his arms as he tries to pick himself up, “GRAB HER!”

Ignis sighs, rolling his legs forward over his head, pushing himself up and off his mat and standing directly in your path. You look up in time to see he has his arms out to catch you in what would look to be a gentle embrace. But your momentum is to great and you know you’ll just take both of you down.

“IGGY, NO!” You yelled, panicked.

_**WHAM** _

Iggy was ready to catch you, but your momentum was more powerful than he anticipated. You smashed in to his chest and he goes flailing backwards sending you careening and screaming down the hill. You land in a heap of limps at the bottom, Ignis groaning in pain. This is the most graceful man you have known to exist and this is the least graceful pile of limbs that has ever existed with him in it.

“Four for four,” You moan sadly. Gladio lopes pass you, scooping up his water bottle on the way. He chuckles at your sad state; you really did give him a run for his money.

“Very funny, Y/N,” he pants and takes a long drag from the water bottle; finally dropping to his knees to catch his breath. “At least you got his royal highness to haul ass.”

You crack a smile at that and look up to the top of the hill you tumbled down with Ignis. Prompto and Noctis limp to the top of the hill like a pair of war-wounded warriors with Noctis’s arm slung over Prompto’s shoulder. You break down into a fit of giggles at the sight of them.

“Okay, I take that back. That was more than mean. That was cruel and unusual!” Prompto whines down at you.

“You lived,” You yelled from the bottom of the hill, still giggling as you rolled onto your back like a starfish.

Ignis gazed up at up at the sky, clearly questioning his life choices as he says, “Whether or not you shall is up for debate.”  
That stops your giggle fit and Gladio looks over with the slyest grin you’ve seen on his face to date, and you’ve seen quite a few.

“Hey! I didn’t make you front flip in my way,” You say indignantly.

“… True.” Ignis nods to you and places his chin in his hand.

Gladio leans over to you, “For the record, you are joining me on my morning jogs for the rest of your natural life.”

You gasp sharply, “Agh!! Nooo! Please! I’ll do anything!”

Glaido smirks, “Sarcasm isn’t helping your case.”

You blow a raspberry at him, and cross your arms. Gladio chuckles reaching out to ruffle your hair because you look so much like Iris right now. You bat his hands away, a pout on your lips. The other two guys make it to the bottom of the hill, hurling themselves on to the grass, “I command you to do whatever ignis decides as punishment for being a giant pain in my ass,” Noctis says tiredly.

“What about my punishment?” Gladio asks frowning.

“She’s already proved she can outrun you. You’d lose the minute you guys start,” Noctis huffs.

Gladio hems and haws but ultimately agrees. “Alright, alright. So Iggy, what do we do with her?”

Ignis sat up, his forearms on his knees. “An excellent question, what shall your punishment be?”

Prompt lying on his stomach muttering under his breath, “Death.”

“PROMPTO!” You yelped. For the most part you were just listening from your starfish position, you did not think they were any kinds of serious. You sit up and see the look on Iggy’s face; he means business.

“I don’t want to hear it! You got me run over 3 times in less than a minute. I’m in paaaaaain!” Prom whined, lifting his head just enough that his voice was no longer muffled.

“Plus Noct kicked me in the dicccck!”

“Dude! It was an accident!” Noctis exclaims.

“That does not make it feel better!” Prompto whines from the ground once more.

“I’ll kiss it better if you want,” You offer.

Prompt sits up so fast he ricochets off of Noctis and sends them both sprawling again. The sound of two skulls connecting reminds you of coconuts. Ignis covers his face with a hand, exasperation clear in his face.

“I believe you’ve broken Prompto and by extension given his Highness a concussion. These crimes will be taken in to account once I’ve decided your punishment.”

Glaido chuckles as he moves over to Noctis,“Hey, princess. You alive?”

“Agghhh!” Noctis groans and you’re not quite sure if it is a known language in this plane of existence.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Gladio confirms with a grin.

Prompto curls his hands over his eyes and whimpers.

“You are officially the worst. THE WORST!” He yells but you can see he is smiling a bit.

“You love me, don’t deny it.” You smile triumphantly.

“That aside, you are in quite the heap of trouble, kitten.”

Ignis turns his gaze to you and you instantly go bright red. If you’re being honest with yourself, which you only do when you’re alone; you’ve had a crush on Ignis since nearly the day you met him. Green eyes, an accent to swoon over, the greatest man alive… You stop that thought before you get into even further trouble. You look back to Ignis and see his eyes sparkling with mischief. That. That is not a good sign.

“Ignis… What are you thinking?” You question him, warily eyeing him.

“That, my dear. Is for me to know, and you to find out soon.”


	2. Wait Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a week since you’ve seen ignis and the guys.... what could he be planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Long time no see ...ha... >.>  
> Anywho. The long awaited Chapter two is finally here! It’s been sitting and beta’d for ever now. 
> 
> It’s a bit of a long one!  
> Please enjoy!

_**“I will not kill Ignis. I will not kill Ignis. I. WILL. NOT. KILL. IGNIS.”** _

It’s been a week since that fateful day on the course, and Ignis has yet to tell you what your punishment is to be. You’ve been racking your brain all week wondering what that man could come up with to torture you. You’ve only been avoiding him… slightly… but every time you saw him, he'd give you his signature heart-melting smile, wish you a good day, and move on. He’d stop for conversation if time permitted, asking how you were and how the day had been so far for you; but nothing about that day. It was driving you mad!! You needed to know; you just wanted to get it over with.  
The end of the week has come and with it the end of your day at the Citadel. You’re gathering your things to head out when you hear a soft knock at your office door. Looking up, you see Prompto standing there smiling at you.

“Hey, sunshine! What’s up?” you beam.

“Uh, nothing much… Iggy sent me to get you, actually... Are you on your way out?” Prompto asks eyeing your bag in your hand.

“I was, but if Iggy is looking for me, I can spare a moment or two.”

Prompto beams at you and holds the door open for you as you brush past him. What you don’t see is the smirk on his face once your back is to him. You are none the wiser that Prompto, the eternal sunshine boy, was walking you to your doom.  
You make idle chit-chat with Prompto as you make your way over to Ignis’ office. He shows you some new pictures he’d taken and asks if you’d model for him some time. You agreed and would set that up with him later. You’re approaching Ignis’ office when Prompto whips out his phone suddenly and pops off saying he is needed elsewhere and bids you goodnight. Laughing a bit to yourself, you knock on the door and Ignis bids you to enter. It’s a plush office, well-furnished in dark woods and rich rugs. It screams “Ignis Scientia.” Speaking of which, you find him standing at one of the large bookcases framing one of the floor-to-ceiling windows in the large space. Carefully placing your bag on his desk as to not disturb anything on it, you make your way to the window to gaze upon the Crown City with its twinkling lights. This was your favorite view, the city at night with all the lights—a very romantic scene. You let out a gentle sigh and wrap your arms around your waist as you watch the city come to life below you. Ignis smirks, it won’t be the last time he hears that soft noise from you.

“Y/N, thank you ever so much for joining me.”

“It’s my pleasure, Iggy. Prom said you wanted to see me?”

He chuckles at your answer, and you smile wryly at him. What in your answer could have brought this reaction?

“I know you were on your way home now but how about a spot of dinner before you go?”

“You mean… with you? Like… A date?”

“You could call it that, yes.” Ignis smiles at you warmly.

“This is about last week isn’t it?”

“You could say that as well.” Now his smile is a downright smirk.

“I was honestly hoping you had forgotten about it, but I knew better than to hope like that.”

“Very smart. Now shall we?”

Ignis escorts you to the parking garage where the Regalia sits in all its glory. The Regalia is a thing of beauty, and you could help but admire it upon approach. Ignis places his hand on your lower back as he walks around to the passenger side with you and opens the door; you shiver at the contact, the warmth from his palm melting right through your thin silk shirt into your skin. You slide in the Regalia with a light blush on your cheeks, hoping the dim lighting hides it from Ignis’ keen eyes. He shuts the door once you’re seated. Quick and long strides bring him to the driver’s side in a moment, and he slides in smoothly, starts the car and pulls out of the parking spot and into the evening. The drive was quiet—not uncomfortably so—but you were starting to fidget. You had no idea where you were going, and the longer you sat and watched, the ritzier the buildings started to look.

“Ignis… where are you taking me?” you question nervously.

“To dinner, as I said.”

“Yes, that I know, but why, in the name of Ifrit, are we in the most expensive part of town?”

“That would be due to us having reservations at the newest exclusive restaurant in the city thanks to His Majesty, the Crown Prince.”

You sit there, dumbfounded, like a deer in headlights. “Ignis… I... no, we can’t; that’s too expensive!”

“Nonsense Y/N, you are a dear friend of ours and shall be treated as such.”  
You sigh and flop back in your seat. There really was no arguing with Ignis, once his mind was set, that was it. It was his way or no way at all. After another few minutes, you were pulling up to the red-carpeted entrance where a tuxedoed valet attendant awaiting the keys. Ignis steps out and makes his way to your door, opening it for you and taking your hand as you step out. He leaves you for a bare moment to speak with the valet—most likely to threaten his life over the Regalia. Ignis is smoothly at your side once more, hand at your lower back.

“This way, love,” he coos.

You both enter the restaurant, and it’s the most lavish place you have ever stepped foot in. Feeling very underdressed; you fidget with the strap of your bag until Ignis takes your hand in his and laces his fingers with yours. “Enough of that,” he whispers.  
The hostess leads the two of you to a secluded section of the restaurant that is roped off with velvet curtains. You reach your booth, each taking a side. The hostess hands your menus over and leaves stating a waiter would be with you shortly. You look over the menu and cross your legs under the table, accidentally knocking into Ignis’ legs. You go to move your foot away when you feel it caught between his legs. You look up in surprise over your menu, but Ignis hasn’t looked up at all. You squint at him a moment longer, pull your foot away, wiggling out of your heels, and slip your foot up under his pant leg. You keep a giggle to yourself when you feel him jump at the contact right as the waiter showed up to the table.

“Good evening and welcome. My name is Loqi, and I will be your server. May I start you off with something to drink?”

“Yes, a bottle of the finest champagne and two glasses of water please.” Ignis orders.

You smile at him fondly. You had mentioned in passing that champagne was one of your favorite drinks, and you didn’t realize he had tucked that little tidbit away for a rainy day. Your foot still at his ankle, you snake it up a little further, this time on top of his pant leg, up to his thigh where he catches your foot.

“Y/N, the waiter will be back shortly, and I’d very much like to leave this establishment with a good impression," he growls through his teeth. He spots your waiter, Loqi, over your shoulder and drops your foot.

“Here you are the finest bottle; may I take your order?” Loqi inquires.

“Ladies first, Y/N,” Ignis purrs.

Glancing one last time at the menu, you order, Ignis follows, and Loqi disappears once more taking the menus with him. They were your only shield in your little game of footsies. Now you were sure, even with the low lighting, he’d be able to see the blush across your cheeks. Ignis pours you both a glass, and he holds his out to you.

“A toast, to the most beautiful woman in all of Eos," he smirks.

 

“Ignis…” You smile gently. “And to the most handsome man in all of Eos. You sip your drinks in a toast. Ignis doesn’t break eye contact with you the entire time, and you can

feel the blush on your cheeks growing deeper and spreading across your body. He sets his glass down, laces his fingers together and rests his chin on his hands. He’s studying you and your elegant aura. He watches as you take a sip of water from the glass. The cogs are turning in his sharp mind.  
The food arrives, and Ignis smiles. He knows you’re dying to ask about the punishment from training last week, saved by the bell as it were. He makes idle chit-chat as you both eat. Your waiter comes to clear the plates and asks about dessert. Ignis informs that dessert is something you both will have to try another time and askes for the check. He pays and signs the check with a flourish and stands, offering his arm out to you. You take it graciously and leave the restaurant.

“Would you like to come back to my apartment for coffee, Y/N,” Ignis inquires as he drives away from the city center.

“Ignis, I would love nothing more than that,” you answer, giving him a sly smile and getting comfortable in your seat.

“Excellent,” he quipped.

Ignis makes his way from the city center back to his apartment complex, it doesn’t take as long as you expected and conservation between you and Ignis is easy. He pulls into the garage of his complex and finds a spot. Shutting off the car, he unbuckles his seatbelt and turns towards you. You were just reaching for your own belt when you feel his hand on yours, looking up you see him smirking at you.  
Oh, shit, you think to yourself.

“Yes, kitten, it is almost exactly what you think. I did not forget about your punishment from before, and my intentions here are not as pure as to 'just coffee,' but we can discuss that upstairs… if you are willing.”

You think for a moment, is he really giving you a choice in all of this? Of course he is—it’s Ignis for Astral's sake. You looked at him with steely determination—this all started with you—and you were going to end it, for better or for worse.

“You don’t scare me Ignis Scientia,” you boldly state to his face. Inside was a completely different story.

“Oh, but I should.” With one final smirk, Ignis releases your hand and exits the car, making his way to your door. You hastily unclip the belt and snatch up your bag just as he reaches your side. He opens the door for you and holds out his hand for you to take. You do, and he pulls you up and out of the car, right into his chest. He lays a soft kiss on your hand; his eyes are sparkling with a light of mischief you’ve never seen before. You think he’s spending too much time with Prompto.  
Ignis guides you to the elevators and lets you in first just as one arrives. You’re the only ones in the elevator. He hits the button for the top floor and the doors shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finally gets you back home. It’s time to play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long waited chapter 3!!! I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Also you can come scream at me on tumblr @misspixieice

It was a quiet ride up, for the most part, and you couldn’t think of anything more to say. You weren’t scared of Ignis in the least bit. Nervous as hell, sure, but scared? Not really. As the floors dinged away, Ignis idly placed his hand on the small of your back and stepped closer to you. You didn’t see any cameras in the corners, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. You looked up at him from under your lashes; he was watching the numbers rise on the elevator. You stepped into his space—only a half-step and you were touching him again; you heard Ignis let out a breath and next you knew, he was in front of you and had you trapped between his arms.

“I am trying, love, to wait until we have a bit more privacy, but you are making it very hard for me not to start now,” he growled lowly.

“Why Ignis, I was only coming closer because I felt a chill. What kind of lady do you take me for?” You batted your long lashes at him, playing up the part of an innocent young woman. You dropped your bag at your feet, and with your now free hands, you reached up and gently placed your hands on his chest, feeling the solid muscles under his thin shirt. You trailed featherlight touches touch down the front of his shirt, teasing him by playing with the buttons. Another growl loosened from his lips, and next you knew, those very same lips captured yours in the most searing kiss you’ve ever felt. He was all passion, all fire, and you wanted more. You kissed him back like your life depended on it. Ignis’ arms wrapped around you, closing the distance between your bodies. His hands roamed, sliding over your lower back to settle on your hips.

Your head was spinning—so much was happening at once. You felt his hands land on your hips, and you whimpered into his lips. He smirked and swallowed the sound as his hands continued to roam, and he started to bend over you. Suddenly you were yanked off the floor and up into his arms. You scrambled to latch your arms in a near vice around his neck and circled his waist with your legs, your skirt very close to being completely around your waist. You broke the kiss for some much-needed air but also to relieve your nerves.

“Ignis, what if the elevator stops and someone gets on?” you gasped, his lips trailed away and down to the open collar of your shirt.

“Fret not kitten, we’re almost there.” He trailed a fiery path up against your throat to your ear and nipped the lobe. “I planned this well enough where no one would be getting on this elevator this evening when we reached my home.”

You couldn’t believe it—well, you could—but it was a little hard to wrap your head around it as you didn’t have a lot ofoxygen to process much more than the feeling of Ignis being everywhere all at once. You threaded your fingers through his tawny hair and pulled him back in for another kiss. He nipped your bottom lip, and you whined. The elevator dinged and you gasped thinking it was someone actually getting on. It wasn't. You finally reached his floor, and without missing a beat, Ignishad you off the wall and walking down the hall to his apartment.

“Look at me y/n,” he commanded in a husky whisper. You reached his door and he set you down so he could fumble with his keys. Your eyes didn't leave his form. He still had a hand on you, not breaking contact with you for even a moment. Ignisunlocked the door, and as it swung in, he grabbed your wrist, pulling you along with your purse in his hands.

How did he know to pick that up? I didn’t even see him reach for it!

The door slammed shut, and he was on you again. Hell, if this was his idea of “punishment” you’d have tried your stunt sooner. Your back hit the solid door, and his lips were moving over your neck and collarbones again. A moan slipped from your kiss-swollen lips, and Ignis came back to himself. He was staring at you, mirroring your lust filled gaze that reflected in his eyes.

‘’I’m going to say this once, and only once.  You belong to me, and I will not be letting you go...” He punctuated his words with a swift bite and kiss to your neck. “Tell me now Y/N. If you don’t want this, then I will take you home forthwith.” He stopped moving completely, his breathing heavy, eyes alight with lust and mischief. Your own breathing pattern was nothing short of ridiculous. He gave you an out; you didn’t have to play this game, but you’d be damned if you didn’t take this chance.

“Ignis…” you hesitated for only a second and looked into his eyes, the lust you felt being reflected back at you in his own. “Take me,” you whispered seductively. That was all Ignisneeded to hear and take you he did—right into his bedroom. He scooped you up into his arms and stole your breath with his kisses. He was like fire, scorching your soul and leaving you warm.

“It’s time to play kitten,” his seductive whisper came to you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a multi chapter fic, how many i have no idea yet! so far it's up to two, almost three. we'll see how far the Bros take us on this journey.


End file.
